Pokemon & DigimonTogether!
by Mimi-Tachikawa-Ishida
Summary: ****ABANDONED****
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon and Digimon-Together

Pokemon and Digimon-Together?! (dum dum dummmm)

*Author's note: I'll be writing this in "script form" which is pretty much dialogue the whole way through. And, I'm not sure about it yet, but I think I might be making references to other fics written by my friends or myself. If I have any names, attacks, or anything else wrong, please e-mail me: [the_only_sailor_mars@sailormars.com][1] or [mimi_tachikawa_loves_yamato@yahoo.com][2]

P.S.- I'm also writing this with almost everything dubbie-like…*evil grin* so it sounds like I'm a 10yr old writing this…(I'm 16 and junior in high school -.-;;)

P.P.S.- I got bored in my World History class ('00-'01) and wrote out a "theme song" to this fan fic…don't hurt me, and enjoy!

~Sarah "Rei Hino (Barton)" Lombrano (Morrow)~*

***and in this case Mimi Tachikawa (Ishida)***

*Scene- Ash, Misty, & Brock are all in a library at the brand new computer*

Ash: Wow! I can't wait to call Professor Oak on this computer!

Computer: "You've got mail."

Brock: did the computer just talk?!

Misty: I think it did…

Ash: *to the computer* uh…hello? Hello!

Misty: It's not answering… *sits on the mouse and it clicks on something* ahh!

Computer: "You've got mail."

Ash: it did it again!

Misty: are you sure it's not a new pokemon?

Brock: we don't wanna make a mistake like we did with that "chibi chibi"…but it doesn't _look_ like a pokemon…

Ash: the poke-dex isn't responding…

Misty: how strange…

*suddenly a group of kids run in, a bit panicked.*

Yolei: Is there a computer with access to the internet _anywhere_ in this city?!

Ash: The…in…ter…net?

Ken: *sweatdrop* Look! AOL!

Kari: it's better than nothing!

Davis: *shoves Ash, Misty, and Brock out of the way* Here's the e-mail from Izzy!

Kari: Davis! Show some manners! Sorry, you guys, *talking to the pokemon people* but this is important.

Davis: sorry Kari, but we really need to do this…all right! I e-mailed him back!

Yolei: ok…but one problem.

Ken: what is it Yolei?

Yolei: how are we gonna get back home?!

Davis: good question.

Kari: why did we agree to go to this weird place anyway?

Davis: it was extra credit and we could bring friends…(thinks-although I really would've liked it if Kari didn't invite Yolei and didn't make me invite another guy…Cody's too young and TK would just flirt with Kari)

Ash: uh…who are you guys and what _is_ that? *points to the computer*

Davis: *uses pointless had gestures* it's a COM-PEU-TOR!

Kari: um Davis, I don't think there's a need for that…

Misty: *kind of ignoring Davis* but we thought it was a computer at first…

Brock: then it talked to us.

Ken: oh, so you mean the Internet.

Ash: that Internet thing, what is it?

Yolei: that's it!

Everyone: huh?

Yolei: we'll go through the digital world!

Misty: the digital world?

Yolei: *sweatdrop* uhhh…

Ash: that sounds like a fun place to go! I wanna go!

Pikachu: pika pika?

Davis: hey what's that?

Ash: it's a pokemon. His name's Pikachu.

Kari: hi Pikachu! I'm Kari!

Yolei: I'm Yolei, and that's Ken! And that's Davis…

Pikachu: pika-chu?

Kari: it's okay, you talk in front of us!

Pikachu: pika?

Ash: he is talking… *gives them a weird look*

Davis: oh wow! It speaks a different language!

Kari: *sweatdrop* um Davis… I think it's like a real animal…

Davis: but it doesn't look like a dog or a cat…

Misty: what's a dog or cat? Pokemon are the only creatures we have here…

*suddenly, something moves in Yolei's backpack*

Yolei: oh no! I almost forgot! *opens her backpack*

Poromon: you did forget!

Yolei: I'm so sorry Poromon! *hugs him _really_ tight*

Poromon: I accept your apology, but…*sweatdrop*

Yolei: oh sorry! *smiles*

Kari: Yolei, you brought Poromon?

Yolei: well, I wanted to take him just in case I might need him…

Davis: see Kari? I could've brought Chibiveemon.

*during all of that, the pokemon people were talking amongst themselves*

Ash: the pokedex doesn't say anything…

Brock: and it talks…

Misty: those people are really getting weird on me…

*somewhere behind some fake bushes where bushes aren't supposed to be*

Jessie: did you hear that?

James: yeah it _has_ to be a rare pokemon…

Meowth: so what if it can talk!

Jessie: shut up Meowth! Let's go…

James: right!

*back to everyone else*

Yolei: all right guys, do we want to go back home or not?

Ken: I'm with you Yolei…

Kari: me too!

Davis: all right then, let's go! DIGIPORT OPEN!

Ash: hey wait!

Misty: how cool!

Brock: how did _that_ happen?!

Jessie: "wait" is right…

Ash, Misty, and Brock: oh no, not them again… *sighs*

Yolei: huh? *the digiport closes* grrr!

Jessie: prepare for trouble!

James: and make it double!

Jessie: to protect the world from devastation!

James: to unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: to extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: team rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!

James: surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Jessie: now! Hand over your rare pokemon, and you won't get hurt!

Kari: *to Misty* I think they're talking to you…

Ash: actually, she's talking to your friend Yolei…

Yolei: huh?

Poromon: but I'm a digimon, not a pokemon…

James: a digi…mon?

Poromon: a digital monster…

Jessie: well, who cares! I'm sure the boss would like you! Arbok! Go!

Poison Sting Attack!

Yolei: *jumps in front of Poromon and gets hit with the attack* ahhh!

Poromon: Yolei!! Poromon Digivolve to: Hawkmon!

Yolei: Hawkmon…r…ready? Digi-armor ener-gize!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon Digivolve to: Halsemon, the wings of love!

Halsemon: *aims at Arbok* tempest wing!

Ash: did you see that?

Misty: it evolved!

Brock: twice!

Kari: it "digi"-volved…

Jessie: ahhh!

James: that was powerful!

Meowth: that can't be no pokemon…

Davis: hey! Wait a minute! *everyone looks* this story isn't supposed to be about Yolei!

*the author pops in*

Sarah: uh…Davis…

Davis: yeah?

Sarah: you are lucky you are even IN this story…

Davis: hey what do ya mean?

Sarah: I mean, I could've just had Yolei, Ken, Kari and _TK_ at the beginning!

Davis: _TK_?!

Sarah: yes, TK!

Davis: but…Kari…and…TK?!

Sarah: that's right, Davis…I could've had TK…

Davis: but you can't have TK!

Sarah: oh I can have TK…have you forgotten who's story this was?

Davis: I'm sorry Sarah! Just don't replace me with TK!

TK: will you guys stop talking about me and get to the part where I come in?

Sarah: sorry, hun! Almost done!

TK: thanks Sarah! You're the best!

Sarah: *winks at TK then turns back to Davis* But, I was nice to you Davis…so as we continue…

Yolei: why don't we just skip the battle part…it's boring…

Sarah: good idea! Yolei, you kick so much butt it's not even funny!

Mimi: what about me?

Sarah: oh! Mimi you kick just as much butt as Yolei! I just know about Yolei more!

*Yolei and Mimi whisper to each other*

Mimi: we want to know one more thing before you continue with the story…

Sarah: and what's that?

Mimi: am I gonna end up with _you know who_ in the end?

Yolei: yeah, and what about me? Am I?

Sarah: you two are my favorites! Of course!

Mimi: yay!

Yolei: Perfecto!

Sarah: all right…anyone else?

Pikachu: Pika pika…pika pikachu…pikachu, chu, pika?

Sarah: no Pikachu! You do not get a pay raise for just _being_ Pikachu…I hardly even _like_ you, you yellow…thing… NOW! Are we ready?

Everyone: no! we're fine!

Wufei: how the hell did I get here?!

Sarah: dammit Wuffy! Your story is in the NOTEBOOK, not the computer…

Wufei: Onna! Don't call me Wuffy…

Sarah: alright, ignoring the gundam guys…ON WITH THE STORY!

Davis: wait! You never said who the story was supposed to be about…

Sarah: do I _have_ to say it?

Davis: it's about me isn't it? You don't need to embarrass everyone else…

Yolei to Mimi: the only person she's gonna embarrass is him…

Sarah: *evil laughter (normal for me)* good one yolei! Okay, let's shake the dew off this lily, shall we?

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Sarah: uh…let's just get back to the story…

*author pops back out*

Davis: hurry, let's get back home to see what Izzy wanted!

Ken: okay guys…DIGIPORT OPEN! *disappears into the computer as "here we go" plays then the music stops suddenly*

Ash: we're going with you!

Jessie: and so are we!

Kari: oh no! they've gone in!

Yolei: let's go before something bad happens!

Davis: it already did! Let's go fix it!

Yolei: right! *they get to the digital world*

James: look at all of the rare pokemon!

Hawkmon: I've told you before, we're not pokemon…we're digimon.

Jessie: oh whatever!

Ash: why won't my pokedex respond to any of these?!

Izzy: because it's not a digimon analyzer…

Yolei: Izzy!

Izzy: hey guys.

Ken: *glares at Ash* how much more dense can you people get?!

Misty and Jessie: *at the same time* I am _not_ dense thank you very much!

Ken: ahh! *runs from the two girls and back with the other digidestined* that was an experience.

James: where are we anyway?

Meowth: yeah, last I remember, we were sucked into this computer thing…

Izzy: you all are in the digital world. Welcome.

Veemon: *runs to Davis* Davish!!!

*author pops in again*

Sarah: sorry, um…I just wanted to say that it is sooooo adorable the way Veemon, in his smaller forms (rookie and under), talks with a lisp and says "Davish" instead of Davis! ^.^; now everyone with me, aww! Okay, back to the story!

*author pops back out*

Davis: hey Veemon!

Hawkmon: look! It's Gatomon! Hello Gatomon!

*pop in*

Sarah: when I think of Hawkmon saying "Hello Gatomon!" I think of Monty Python, with that skit about the dead bird… "Hellooo Polly!" I love Hawkmon to death, but with that dubbed accent, I can't help but think that! hehehe!

*pop out*

Gatomon: hi guys! 

*everyone looks at the confused pokemon people*

Wormmon: um…Ken-chan…who are they?

Ken: just some people we met in that strange town…

Tentomon: are they digidestined too?

Izzy: actually they're not…they were allowed to come here because they have a different type of strange partners…what are they called again? *points to Pikachu*

Ash: what? Pikachu? He's a Pokemon! and I'm a pokemon trainer!

Izzy: "pokemon?" I've read about that somewhere…well, these are digimon, and we're the digidestind!

*Suddenly Tai and Sora run up to the others, hand in hand*

Tai: woah…who are they?

Misty: why don't you people just come up to us and ask us who we are?! We _can_ talk ya know!

Brock: *drools at Sora* she can come up to me anytime!

Sora: uh…heh heh…um…Tai?

Tai: *pulls Sora close to him* what's the matter?

Sora: *holds onto him* let's just say I know what Matt felt like with Jun…

Tai: *gives Brock the "Heero Death Glare"tm* you'll be fine…

Brock: *looks shocked because that has never happened to him…usually Misty is the one who stops him from drooling* um…I'm very sorry! *bows his head*

Tai: that's better…

Izzy: so anyway, we should get some things straight…

Ken: first of all, no one touches Yolei, or I'll go Digimon Emperor on your ass…

Yolei: KEN! There are KIDS reading this fic!

Ken: *bows his head* sorry…

Yolei: *smiles* you've never been so protective before…

Ken: *blush* I…uh…I'll be going over here…

Tai: and nobody touches Sora or I will personally ground you like meat!

Sora: *looks to Yolei* well, I guess that was a little more g-rated…

Yolei: *shrugs* yeah I guess…I think Matt's gonna give them an even harder time with Mimi…

Izzy: .;; I don't mean getting that stuff straight!!!!

Tai and Ken: sorry Izzy…

Izzy: okay then...first of all, this is the digital world and some of these digimon are stronger than any pokemon you may have seen in your lifetime.

Jessie: did you hear that James? We can bring back these powerful digimon!

James: the boss would _really_ love us for that!

Meowth: I still don't see what's so great about them bein' able to talk…

Jessie: you're _still_ on that case?!

Izzy: seeing as you all don't quite act like we do, we can't take you all back home, so, I guess we can give you a tour of the digital world…

Misty: *to team rocket* I suggest you 3 be quiet and stick with us so we don't get lost…

Jessie: whatever, we won't get lost with Meowth here with us…

Misty: suit yourselves…

James: let's just follow them for a little while…

Jessie: fine.

Kari: are we ready?

Mimi: wait! Don't go visit everyone without us!

Matt: yeah, I kinda wanna look for Gabumon…

Mimi: and Palmon! *walks up to the 5 pokemon people* Hi I'm Mimi! Nice to meet you guys! ^.^

Misty: who's that cute guy with you?

Mimi: *gives her the "Heero Death Glare"tm* he's mine, so back off missy! *goes back to the innocent smile* okay we can go now! ^.^

Yolei: *turns to Sora* I guess I was wrong about Matt being the protective one…

Sora: you got that right! *they laugh to themselves as everyone starts on their journey*

   [1]: mailto:the_only_sailor_mars@sailormars.com
   [2]: mailto:mimi_tachikawa_loves_yamato@yahoo.com



	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, I know it's been a year…but now, I'm ready to write more…only one problem…I have a new penname and account and stuff… SO, this story will be uploaded again under the name "Pokemon & Digimon- oh dear." Under the penname "Sarah-Seyruun-Greywords" and so…yeah…thank you if you've actually been looking for updates for the past year…^.~v

~Sarah aka Mimi~


End file.
